


Down the Rabbit Hole

by trinielf82



Series: Pacific Rim AU/Jaeger Pilots [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Down the Rabbit Hole

Ty tried to stay still as the spinal clamps snapped into place. He was a bit twitchy with nerves but ready to get back to what he was good at. Once the relay gel cleared so he could see out of his helmet, he looked over at Garrett. It felt weird seeing him and not Deuce there. Was Garrett thinking the same thing as he looked over at him? Was he also trying not to get lost in the fact that it was Ty next to him and not his wife?

He would know what was in the man’s head soon enough. And that thought added to his twitchiness. Sharing memories and emotions with another person was as intimate as it came and the idea of doing that with this man, this stranger who was not his brother was enough to make his stomach roll.

“Initiating neural handshake” the voice of the AI piped up in Ty’s ear.

Ty breathed deeply as the right and left hemispheres were calibrated.

Ty tried to prep himself for what felt like a punch to his gut when the drifting began. He was suddenly awash with memories, his and Garrett’s. Garrett being dragged along by his wife somewhere in the city. Garrett joking around with some rangers in the mess hall. Garrett looking all serious as he pointed to a screen.

He was trying to keep his mind clear when he was suddenly jolted by the entire Jaeger shaking. What the fuck….? He turned to his right and blinked at…his brother.

Deuce was grinning evily “Looks like we got a big one Beaumont. C’mon man, look alive! Let’s introduce this ugly motherfucker to Gipsy’s fire power!”

Ty stared at the kaiju raging outside. Grimmjoww. How those k-science nerds came up with these names for the creatures he just didn’t know.

He grinned back at his brother and punched forward to call up the cannon to blow that son of a bitch away.

************************************

“What the fuck is he doing?!” Zane heard Alston shout in his ear.

He looked over at Ty who had his arm outstretched and his gaze swept passed him to outside where Gipsy Danger’s arm was also outstretched, mirroring Grady’s commands. Oh shit! He was chasing the rabbit.

“Ty!” he shouted. The man didn’t even look over at him. He just kept staring, lost in a memory. Oh Jesus, this would end badly if Ty fired in the hanger.

And he was right there with him as Ty re-lived that day with his brother.

He watched as Gipsy’s cannons started to power up. “God dammit Grady snap out of it! It’s not real, it’s just a memory!”

“Shit, Gipsy’s weapons are going hot! Shut them the fuck down!” Alston cried.

Zane was torn between hearing Alston’s panicked voice and watching in horror as the entire right side of the jaeger was ripped away, right along with Ty’s brother.

“Deuce!” Ty screamed, as he stared at the gaping hole in the side of Gipsy and where his brother had been moments ago. He roared and swung the cannon around to blast the beast. 

Jesus Fucking Christ! Zane barely breathed. What were they waiting on to shut this thing down?

“Weapons disengaged”

As the AI’s voice filtered through the shutting down jaeger, Zane looked over to where Grady had collapsed. He tossed off his helmet and rushed over to yank off Ty’s as well.

The man moaned and shot up gasping “Deuce”. He blinked as Garrett’s face came into focus. His brow furrowed as he tried to shake off the memories and come back to the present. He groaned as his head began to throb.

“Shit, I fucked up didn’t i?”

Zane nodded solemnly “Yeah Alice, you kinda did”

*********************************

Ty’s sobs and cries of “Deuce, noo!” were still echoing in Zane’s brain as they waited in the hanger for Burns. He looked over to where Ty was sitting, his back propped up against some crates, his head in his hands.

“Look man…”

“Don’t.” Ty looked up, eyes blazing. “I don’t need your sympathy ok? I…shit..Burns is gonna bench me.”

“Maybe it’s for the best” Zane offered.

“Just shut the fuck up Garrett.”

“Gentlemen”

The both jumped up at the sound of Burns’ voice “Well, I can’t say this is how I saw that test run going.”

“Sir, I….”

The Marshal raised his hand to cut Ty off. “It seems you’re not quite ready to come back on board. You and Garrett were the strongest drift compatibles that I’ve seen to date, but there were a few others who were compatible with him. So, while you’re getting yourself ready for active duty again we’ll have Garrett and another pilot give it a go.”

“You’re giving my jaeger to Garrett?!” Ty’s mouth hung open in shock

“Last I checked Ty, Gipsy was the property of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and I am therefore authorised to give her to whomever I wish”

“This is bullshit” Ty scowled at both men “I had a little set back. And you’re trusting him and some rando to pilot Gipsy.”

Burns sighed “Ty, are you even listening to yourself right now? You are not ready. Which is the same thing you were saying about Garrett earlier, but he isn’t the one who almost blew up the hanger now is he.” He squeezed Ty’s shoulder “Get your headspace right Tyler and then we’ll take it from there.”

As soon as Burns walked away Ty turned to Garrett. He was seething, more so because Burns was right. He’d fucked up royally, but the sight of Garrett standing there watching it all go down was pissing him off even more.

Zane opened his mouth the say something “Shut the fuck up” Ty growled. “Fuck this and fuck you”

Zane sighed as he watched the man stalk away.

*******************************************************************

Ty was glaring at his lunch when someone slid in the seat next to him. “Fuck off” he said without looking up from his food tray, where he was angrily mashing some peas and potatoes together with his fork.

“But wouldn’t you rather fuck me instead darling?”

Ty looked up at Liam Bell, pilot of Striker Eureka and his sometime bed mate.

“Not at the moment no” Ty was not in the mood for anything right now. Not even Liam Bell’s British ass.

Liam raised a brow “What’s gotten into you. Since you certainly won’t let me have a go” he huffed.

Ty rolled his eyes “Cut the dramatics ok. I’ve been benched.”

“Oh really? Heard you were being partnered up with that tall drink of water Garrett. Did you punch him out or something? Mmm I would pay good money to see that.” Liam’s full lips curved into as he grinned.

“Oh god, were you always this annoying?”

“I’m not annoying darling I’m entertaining. Now my dear Tyler, what did you do?”

Ty dropped the fork in the plate and folded his arms, not saying a word. He wouldn’t be easy to tune out, but he could block out Bell is he really tried.

“Well, well, well. Now that’s interesting.”

Ty looked over to where Bell had aerted his attention and his mouth gaped open as he saw Garrett walking into the mess hall with Nick O’Flaherty. His best friend. What in the damn hell? The two were clearing walking in together and not just at the same time. Nick was nodding at something Garrett was saying, as they headed over to the food lines.

“And the plot thickens” Liam smirked. “Might want to close your mouth there love, before something flies in.”

Ty jumped up and stalked over to where the two men were waiting in line.

“What the hell is this?” he said by way of greeting.

Zane shook his head at Ty’s antics.

“Hey man.” Nick said carefully. Clearly the man was expecting a blow up from his friend.

“Why are you all chummy with him Irish? What in the hell is this?” Ty demanded.

“He’s my new partner for Gipsy” Zane replied.

“Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?!” The other persons in the mess hall were beginning to look over at them. “You and him?!”

“Ty calm down” Nick said as if trying to placate a wild animal. “It’s just til you get the ok to come back on board.”

Ty shook his head, eyes flashing “Yeah that seems to be the song everyone’s singing around here.”

“What do you want me to do huh? Just sit on my ass when they need people out there? I will not accept that Eli died for nothing! We are gonna get rid of those kaiju bastards and I really don’t give a shit that you’re having a hissy fit because someone else is driving your jaeger! Now do what you need to do to get back in the game, because we need you out there” Nick turned his back on Ty, effectively ending the conversation.

Ty’s eyes bore into Nick’s back for few seconds before he huffed out “Just don’t let big and tall here break my girl ok?”

Zane watched as Ty stalked back to his seat where some blond dude had been watching the entire exchange. The blond guy gave a cheeky salute in his direction and then turned back to Ty who was clearly still pissed.

“Why is he so damn attached to that jaeger” Zane wondered out loud.

“Because,” Nick drawled out “his grandfather built the damn thing”

“Say what now?”

“Yeah, you didn’t know Chester Grady was related to Ty?”

“I…somehow didn’t make the connection” Zane looked over at Ty again. “But now it makes so much sense. I heard he was a crazy son of a bitch”

Nick chuckled “Crazy does not begin to cover it. Oh, and the man practically built the damn thing as a cool ass gift for his grandsons to play with when they were old enough to pilot. Sooo, even though it technically belongs to the PPDC, you pretty much just took away the only connection Ty has left to his family.”

Zane sighed loudly “God dammit, I basically took a tiger’s favourite chew toy didn’t I?”

Nick cocked his head “Huh, yeah that seems about right”

*********************************


End file.
